parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript for Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 10
Transcript: * (Toby Sniffs the Footprints, Stops then Howls and Runs) * Basil: The thrill of the hunt, eh, Dawson? * Dawson: Uh-huh. Q-Quite. (Nervous Chuckle) * (Olivia is Riding Happily) * Basil: Oh-hoo-hoo. Our peg-legged quarry can't be far now. * (Toby Rides) * (Fade to Toy Store) * (Pan to Inside) * (Fidget Strips the Dolls from Their Uniforms and Looks at the List) * Fidget: "Get the following." (off-screen) Tools, check. I got tools. Gears, double check. (on-screen) I got gears. Girl? No, didn't get girl. Uniforms? I got plenty uniforms. (Gasps) * (Toby Howls) * Fidget: Oh, no! Oh, no! I gotta hide. I gotta hide. Ooh, I gotta hide. * (Toby Howls) * (Fidget Drops the List) * (Toby Stops at the Toy Store) * Basil: Splendid job, Toby. * (Olivia Offers Basil to Catch Her) * (Basil Sighs and Decides to Catch Her After All) * (Olivia Jumps in Basil's Arms as he Catches Her) * (Basil Puts her Down and Tells Her to Keep Moving) * Duchess: Come on, everyone. Let's go. * (Dawson Gasps) * (Toby Growls at Dawson and Sniffs him Off) * (Dawson Bumps into Basil) * Basil: Now, Toby, sit! * (Toby Pants Happily) * Basil: Toby, sit. * Olivia Flaversham: Sit, Toby. * (Toby Sits) * Basil: Good boy. If you'll excuse me. * (Olivia is Stunned) * Olivia Flaversham: You be good now. We're going to find my father. * Simon Seville: Alvin, no more schemes. I mean it. * Alvin Seville (Rei's Voice): As you wish, Simon. * (Basil Humming): Aha! Here is our friend's entrance. * Dawson: But, Basil, how could fit in such a tiny--? * Basil: Observe, Doctor. * (Basil Puts Dawson's Finger in the Hole) * (Dawson Opens the Door) * Dawson: Basil, you astound me. * Basil: Shh. Shh, shh. * (They Quietly Go Inside) * (Dawson Hits a Leg): I beg your pardon. I-- * (It Was a Toy Pig) * Dawson: Oh, my. Upon my word, I've never seen so many toys. * Basil: Behind any of which could lurk a bloodthirsty assassin. So, please, Doctor, be very careful. * (Basil Walks Behind a Leg) * (Olivia and Dawson Walk Slowly) * (Scene to a Rocking Horse) * (Scene to Three Clowns) * (Max Climbs Up a Ladder) * (Dawson Climbs Second) * (Olivia Climbs Third) * (Olivia Finds Something Cute) * (Basil and Dawson Tiptoe Slowly Until...) * (Loud Music Plays) * (Basil and Dawson Are Scared, Dawson Jumps into Basil's Arms) * (Olivia is Pleased) * Basil: Oh, what the-- Ohh! (Shuts the Music Off) * (Toy Thing Winds Down) * Basil: Please! Quiet. * (Olivia Looks Nervous) * Basil: Don't let this girl out of your sight. * (Dawson Salutes) * (Olivia Salutes) * Dawson: Now, Olivia, dear, stay close. * (They Keep Walking) * (Fidget Looks Down) * Basil: Mmm... checkmate. * (Olivia and Dawson Look Stunned) * Luna: Look at this, Basil. * Basil: Aha. Evidence of our peg-legged adversary. * (Basil Speeds Up and Slows Down) * Basil: Hmm. How very odd. * Dawson: What is it, Basil? * Basil: Isn't it painfully obvious, Doctor? These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms, and not by any child either. * (Alvin Sighs in Rei's Voice) * (Basil Gasps): Hello. * (Scene to Clown Doll) * Basil: Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys. Clips/Years/Companies: * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Sailor Moon (A Moon Star is Born; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) Note: * Alvin sounds like Rei Hino/Sailor Mars in this part.